peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 October 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-10-09 ; Comments *Start of show: “Saturday night, I took curry in a place in Birmingham where the Au Pairs often break bread; tonight they are on the programme. There’s really no connection between the two events, but just thought I’d mention them. We’ve also got three more tracks from the Avon Calling LP, three more from the Skids, the other side of the Specials single – the better side in my estimation – plus Dennis Brown, IQ Zero, Mickey Dread, the Out, Fakes, Joy Division, Undertones of course, Johnny Guitar Watson, the Spitfire Boys, Spizzenergi’s there. And we start the programme, as we often do, with Stiff Little Fingers.” *Vice Versa, from Sheffield, were the precursors of latter-day pop stars ABC, before the arrival of Martin Fry. *Series of songs with a girl/woman theme, ended by ‘Where’s The Boy For Me’ by the Rezillos. *Peel not happy with Liverpool's 1-1 away draw with Bolton. Sessions *Au Pairs #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1979-10-26 (According to The Peel Sessions, p254. After broadcast?) Released on Equal But Different - BBC Sessions 79-81 (RPM, 1994) Tracklisting *Stiff Little Fingers: Straw Dogs (single) Chrysalis *Spizzenergi: Soldier, Soldier (single) Rough Trade :(JP: “It’s suppression of the ego night on tonight’s programme. That’s why I’ve started by segueing two records and not speaking.”) :(JP: “And in I suppose some 12 minutes’ time, literally millions of you, at those who read the Observer or the Radio Times, will be turning onto BBC-1 television to see me on ‘Main Stream,’ ‘the new weekly magazine reporting from around the country,’ it says in the Radio Times, ‘on what’s new, stimulating and controversial in the world of music, entertainments and the arts.’ And ‘new, stimulating and controversial’ allegedly describes the Royal Shakespeare Company, Rex Harrison, Elkie Brooks, Ravi Shankar and myself. Well, I’m not on it.”) *999: Found Out Too Late (single) Radar *Au Pairs: Pretty Boy (session) *Specials: Nite Klub (single – A Message To You Rudy) 2 Tone *Skids: Thanatos / A Day In Europa / The Olympian (LP – Days In Europa) Virgin *Majesterians: Flute In Dub (12” single – So Many Times) Revue *Johnny Guitar Watson: Someone Cares For Me (LP – The Gangster Is Back) Red Lightnin' *Spitfire Boys: Funtime (single) Impeccable *Vice Versa: New Girls/Neutrons (EP –Music 4) Neutron *Au Pairs: Ideal Woman (session) *Slits: Typical Girls (single) Island *Tempo: Subway Girl (EP) Klein *Undertones: Let’s Talk About Girls (single – You’ve Got My Number (Why Don’t You Use It)) Sire (tape flip during track) *Laughing Gass: New Tart (single) Out Of Order/Wessex *Revillos: Where’s The Boy For Me? (single) Dindisc *Dennis Brown: The Man Next Door (12” single) Joe Gibbs *Homosexuals: Astral Glamour (12” EP) Black Noise *X-Certs: Anthem (LP – Avon Calling - The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Apartment: The Alternative (LP – Avon Calling - The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Numbers: Cross-Slide (LP – Avon Calling - The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Au Pairs: Monogamy (session) *Cowboys International: Pointy Shoes (LP – Original Sin) Virgin *Fakes: Production (EP) Deep Cuts *Shenley Duffus: Rukumbine (LP – Intensified! Original Ska 1962-1966) Mango *Joy Division: Shadow Play (LP – Unknown Pleasures) Factory *Out: Who Is Innocent? (single) Radar *Mikey Dread: Love The Dread (LP – Evolutionary Rockers) Dread At The Controls *Au Pairs: Come Again (session) *IQ Zero: Insects (EP) Object :(JP: “A one-all draw at Bolton is not a good result, is it?") :End of show, start of news File ;Name *09-10-79000 * ;Length *2.02.08 ;Other *File created from T160 of 400 Box. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Lol and the original taper. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?bw2y1tre1eet7o8 Category:197- Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken